Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 10/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode begins with Momo and Chou in class) Kisaragi-sensei: '''Alright, class! Today, in honor of the upcoming New Designer Showcase, we have been asked to take a small field trip down to the designer's wing of the school. Is everybody ready? '''Students: '''Yes! (The scene cuts to the students in the hallways near the designer wing. Interestingly enough, Chou and Momo are not seen with them.) '''Kisaragi-sensei: '''Now girls, I first want you to go the door matching your idol types. Cute Idols, you'll go in the top door on the right. Sexy idols, bottom door on the right. Cool idols, top door on the left, while Pop idols will take the bottom door to the left. You may switch, but for know this is the order I want you in. Any questions? 'Students: '''No, Kisaragi-sensei. '''Kisaragi-sensei: '''Excellent! I'll send you a message through your Aikatsu Phones when it's time to come back to class. Have a good time, everyone! (The idols go into their respective rooms) '''Momo: '(Out of breath) Th-Thanks for coming to get my lunch with me, Chou '''Chou: (Also out of breath) No problem, Momo. ' '''Alright, so which room should we go into now? (Momo notices something out of the corner of her eye.) '''Momo: '''The designs in this room look so fun! Come on, Chou, lets go in! (They walk around the room, soon meeting an idol searching through her fabrics.) '''Momo: '''Wow! The colors on these designs are so much fun! '''Chou: '''Yeah, and the motif of these dresses- I don't think I've ever seen anything like them before! '''Nozomi: '''Oh? You like my dresses? Thank you! I've been working super duper hard to get my brand, Cutie Witch 100% ready for the New Designer Showcase! But, the thing is, since I'm an idol, too, I'll have to represent my brand myself, but since designing has been taking up all my time, this is my first live show since the entrance exam, and I'm really nervous I'll flub it. '''Momo: '''Don't be! Chou and I promise we'll be there to cheer you on- '''Nozomi: '''The name's' '''Nozomi! Nice to meet you! Now, I don't think I ever got your names either. '''Momo: '''My name is Momo! I'm an idol who uses Angely Sugar! And this is Chou. '''Chou: '''I'm Chou. Um- I'm a sexy type who uses Spicy Ageha. '''Nozomi: '''Huh? I think the two of you are supposed to be across the hall... This is the designing room for Pop types. '''Momo: '''Oh, okay then, thank you! See you later, Nozomi! (A few days later, it is the day of the showcase. Momo and Chou are seen in the audience) '''Momo: '''I think it's almost Nozomi's turn! (The camera comes backstage, outside the dressing rooms) '''Nozomi: '''Now, with my new, mischievous witch coord, the Black Kitty Coord, it's time for this magical witch to take to the stage! (Nozomi is seen going through the dressing room, changing into the Black Kitty Coord) '''Announcer: '''Now, for our next brand, the pop-typed Cutie Witch! Kon'ya koso ga sono yorudesu harou~īn no yoru kyandīpātī no yoru! (Nozomi's aura appears) Panpukinzu wa gaitō ni hikariwoateru tsuki ga ōbāheddo ni kagayaite iru ma kono wasure rarenai yoru kyandīpātī no yoru (Nozomi performs Candy Cauldron) torikku oa torīto! Subete no monsutā ga asobinikuru anata wa kowai ka? Monsutā no kamenbudōkai no uchi majo ga sorawotobu watashi wa mahō no jumon o nageru kore o mahō ni suru ni wa kyandīpātī no yoru! '''Announcer: '''With that excellent performance, Cutie Witch has now been entered into the Brand Encyclopedia! (The audience cheers and applauds) (Nozomi waves, then stepping off-stage) '''Momo: '''Nozomi, that was great, and your appeal was so cute! '''Nozomi: '''Thanks, Momo, You to, Chou. I hope we can be friends. '''Momo: '''Yeah! In fact, I think we already are friends! (Madeline comes through the crowd) '''Madeline: '''Hoshizora-san, I have a special offer for you. Would you like to join the Dream Project? '''Nozomi: '''Of course, Sycamore-senpai! I'd be honored! '''Madeline: '''Excellent. Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:User: SingMeloetta